Blog użytkownika:Krzysiulka10/One Shot
Zastanawiałem się jak jak wykorzystać Blogi na Fandomie więc wpadłem na pomysł by robić tu krótkie One Shot'y, ten One Shot nazwę "One Shot". Rok 2102 Planeta Ziemia, nienazwane miasto. Widoczny pokój, szare ściany, cztery metalowe krzesła i również metalowy stół. Na stole popielniczka i wypalone papierosy w niej. W pokoju widać ludzkiego mężczyznę, mężczyzna ubrany w czarny garnitur, posiada on czarne włosy i lekki zarost. Ów postać kręci się do pokoju paląc kolejnego papierosa, nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi Dave. Dave ubrany w biały garnitur, posiada on białe długie włosy, trzyma czarną długą walizkę na broń snajperską. *'Mężczyzna:' Znów się spóźniłeś Dave. *'Dave:' Tak wiem, ale to nie jest teraz ważne, ważne teraz jest zlecenie. *'Mężczyzna:' Właśnie, zlecenie. Masz zabić pewnego Atriotania, Billa Thugersa, słynnego biznesmena. *'Dave:' Rozumiem, lecz Atriotanie są wyjątkowo wytrzymali, jednym strzałem go nie zdejmę. *'Mężczyzna:' Trudno, bo masz tylko jeden strzał, jeden pocisk który go załatwi. *'Dave:' Jaki to może być pocisk skoro jednym strzałem może przebić skórę Atriotana? *'Mężczyzna:' Specjalne pociski z ciał Niebiańskich Istot, nasi naukowcy je wytworzyli zaraz po tym jak jedna z Niebiańskich Istot nagle umarła. Wiesz, są niezwykle potężne, lecz czas dotyka każdego, a u nich to jest takie niespodziewane. *'Dave:' Skoro jest z tak niezwykłego materiału to czemu chcecie go użyć na Atriotanie? *'Mężczyzna:' Ponieważ Bill to szycha która dosłownie włada 397 planetami które zakupują produkty jego firmy Atrion Inc., Bill nie ma nikogo kto mógłby go zastąpić więc jakby nagle zginął to firma by się rozpadła i wtedy te planety które od niego kupowały będą kupować od innej firmy która akurat z nimi konkuruje, moją firmą, Pluton. *'Dave:' Rozumiem, podaj mi jego namiary i już mogę lecieć. *'Mężczyzna:' Będziesz leciał z moją ekipą do tych spraw, ona ma namiary i cię tam zabierze. *'Dave:' Podobno miałem działać sam. *'Mężczyzna:' Bill ma wielu ochroniarzy więc akcja samemu jest zbyt głupia. *'Dave:' A więc z kim będę działał? *'Mężczyzna:' Z 3 osobami Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni urządzenie podobne do telefonu i zadzwonił, jako iż urządzenie te służy do komunikacji to dzwoniący nie muszą nić mówić bo rozmawiają telepatycznie, po rozmowie schował telefon do kieszeni, a do pokoju weszły 3 osoby z obcych ras: Pyronitka, Tetramand i Nekroziębianin *'Mężczyzna:' Oto kolejno: Rebecca, Arthur i Harry, będziesz z nimi współpracował. *'Rebecca:' Zaraz, zaraz, zgodziłam się na współpracę z kimś zewnątrz, ale nie myślałam ze to będzie, uh, człowiek. *'Arthur:' Właśnie, bez urazy szefie, ale ludzie są słabi, może i mają łeb jak ty, ale do walki się nie nadają. *'Harry:' Rebecco, ludzie to jeden z nielicznych gatunków które panują nad magią, poza tym dostosowują się do wszystkich warunków. Arthurze, powiedziano nam ze będziemy pracować z snajperem, a snajper nie musi walczyć wręcz więc nie widzę problemu. *'Dave:' Dziękuje ze jednak ktoś mnie docenia. *'Harry:' Mimo wszystko ludzie nie są zbyt wytrzymali więc po jednym strzale umrzesz. *'Mężczyzna:' Skoro już się zapoznaliście to bierzcie się do roboty. Po tych słowach mężczyzna wsadził już wypalony papieros do popielniczki a reszta osób wyszła. Sceneria zmienia się na statek międzygwiezdny, 2 czerwone kanapy i metalowy stół, na pierwszej kanapie siedzi Harry i Arthur, na drugiej Rebbeca i Dave *'Rebecca:' Podobno jesteś najlepszym snajperem w Drodze Mlecznej. *'Dave:' Ta, ale to nic wielkiego. *'Arthur:' Właśnie, przecież Droga Mleczna to zadupie. *'Harry:' Po prostu życie na niej jest dość młode, ale dość dobrze się rozwinęli w krótkim czasie. *'Arthur:' Tyle ze Ziemianie musieli już w "starożytności" musieli prosić o pomoc inne cywilizacje potem uznając je za Bóstwa. *'Dave:' Dlaczego jesteście tacy wobec Ziemian? *'Rebecca:' Ponieważ jesteście słabi pod wieloma względami, ale lepiej mi powiedź, jaką broń dał ci szef? *'Dave:' Jedną z ich nowszych karabinów snajperskich i jeden nabój. *'Arthur:' Jeden nabój?! Czy szefa ochujało?! Zabić Atriotana z jednym nabojem?! *'Dave:' To nabój z ciała Niebiańskiej Istoty. *'Harry:' To wyjaśnia dlaczego dali ci tylko jeden nabój. Ale pamiętaj ze wciąż masz tylko jeden strzał. *'Rebecca:' Właśnie, jeden strzał który może przepaść jak tylko nie trafisz. *'Dave:' Spokojnie, jestem w tym dobry. Admosfera na statku się poprawia, ale to przez to ze nikt się do siebie przez resztę czasu nie odżywał. Gdy już dotarli na miejsce - planetę Khoribin, pełną białych miast i również białego piasku wylądowali na wysokim budynku będacym parkingiem dla statków, grupa wysiadła *'Harry:' Mam rozumieć ze mam wam otworzyć wszystkie drzwi? *'Rebecca:' Tak jak zawsze Harry. Harry rozłożył sprzęt z dwóch walizek, sprzęt wyglądał jak urządzenie hakerskie, Harry zaczął z niego korzystać i drzwi które stanowiły przejście na parking odtworzyły się, stało tam dwóch droidów-ochroniarzy *'Harry:' Powodzenia, pamiętajcie ze macie tylko jeden strzał. Będę was śledził i pomagał, na razie czyszczę archiwa serwerów. Rebecca zestrzeliła dwójkę droidów i wbiegła do środka wraz z Arthurem i Davem, kolejno drzwi się otwierały dzięki pomocy Harrego. Rebecca i Arthur zaczęli zestrzeliwać tę kupę żelastwa by oczyścić sobie drogę, Rebecca dzięki swej pyrokinezie, a Arthur z działa maszynowego które zwykle miał na plecach. Sceneria zmienia się na biuro Billa, żółte ściany i czerwona półokrągła kanapa na której siedzi Bill, koło niego stoi pomocnik. *'Pomocnik:' Panie Bill, pewna grupa ostrzeliwuje ten budynek, sugerowałbym ewakuacje. *'Bill:' Po co mam się męczyć? Wezwę odział Delta którzy ich załatwią. Po tych słowach Bill wyciągnął z schowka w kanapie urządzenie którym komunikował się wcześniej wspomniany mężczyzna, przystawił do głowy i pewnie wydał rozkaz o wezwaniu odziału Delta, kiedy odłożył urządzenie na miejsce był zadowolony. Zmiana scenerii, kolejny raz widzimy Dave'a i jego grupę, Rebecca otwiera pomieszczenie pełne pracowników biurowych, gdy już miała w nich strzelać z głośników wydał się głos Harrego *'Harry:' Oni są z nami, to nasi pracownicy którzy nam pomagają wydobywać informacje, a potem je kasować, idźcie dalej. Pamiętajcie, widzę was przez kamery Poszli więc dalej i nadal unicestwiali oni hordy droidów, lecz gdy mieli już dotrzeć do rogu korytarza który dzieli ich tylko o kilkanaście metrów od biura Billa napadł ich odział Delta czyli Droidy Bojowe najnowszej generacji, zaczęli oni strzelać do naszej grupy masą pocisków *'Arthur:' Ja się nimi zajmę, wy lepiej dotrzyjcie do biura. Pamiętaj Dave, masz tylko jeden strzał na załatwienie tego skurwiela. I tak zrobili, Rebecca i Dave zaczęli biec przed siebie załatwiając jeszcze większe hordy droidów po drodze, gdy dotarli już do drzwi dzielących ich z gabinetem Billa zauważyli ze nie chronią ich droidy ani odział Delta, zasadniczo chroniły ich tylko 2 androidy. Sceneria znów przenosi się do biura Billa *'Pomocnik:' Oni dotarli już do drzwi, zasadniczo tylko dwójka, ale jest przy drzwiach. *'Bill:' Dwójka? Może i dotarli ale to wciąż dwójka, a przed drzwiami są nasze Asy, dwójka androidów z oddziału Alfa, nikt ich nie pokona. Sceneria Znów zmienia się na korytarz, Androidy zaczęły celować w dwójkę która pozostała, po chwili ciszy wystrzeliły po dwa pociski. Rebecca więdząca ze te pociski to tak naprawdę małe bomby antymaterii które działają na odległość kilku metrów zaczęła podpalać korytarz skupiając się na zniszczeniu androidów *'Rebecca:' Teraz Dave! Wejdź tam i oddaj ten jeden strzał! Tak jak prosiła, zrobił, Dave wszedł przez drzwi, zgrabnym ruchem wyjął karabin snajperski, złożył go i wsadził pocisk, zajęło mu to ledwo chwilkę, faktycznie był najlepszy w Drodze Mlecznej. Oddał ten jeden strzał który poleciał wprost na Billego, lecz było już za późno, pomocnik Billego oddał celny strzał w serce Dave'a, zmieniające się scenerie ukazywały jak to bomby antymaterii wybuchły i pochłonęły Rebeccę, odział Delta mimo staraniom Arthura w końcu go zabił, przerażonego Harrego patrzącego przez to wszystko przez kamery mimo tego ze udało mu się zniszczyć archiwa, lecz to nic nie dało bo go też dopadli, dwójka zwykłych droidów celująca mu w głowę i oddająca strzał. Widocznie nie tylko ludzie są słabą rasą, tylko wciąż pozostaje pytanie; "Czy ten jeden strzał był celny?". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach